Fire and Ice
by TemarixKiwi
Summary: He was Fire, and she was Ice. Two different personalities. He's popular, she's not. He's got everything, she doesn't. Can Shikamaru unfreeze her heart, or will she shatter before he can? *FULL SUM INSIDE!* ENJOY!Lemons and mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! It is 2:00 am in the morning, I'm very tired, and I'm writing this new story. ^_^ This is going to be a Rated M story first off, and a ShikamaruxSakura or ShikaSaku one. x3 This is going to be a chapter story. I love writing them. I'm going to be updating on this, and BCB(Bloodied Cherry Blossoms) which a lot of people like I guess. I'm glad they do! Thankyou all! ^^ It's getting better every chapter! And you all want to know about Sakura changing into a vampire, but you'll find out very soon my readers. :D Anyway, this story is just something I came up with. So I'll get to the story, and let you eager readers enjoy!**

**Fire and Ice**

** Chapter 1: New Cherry**

_**Summary:**_ He was Fire, and she was Ice. Two different personalities. He's popular, she's not. He's got everything, she doesn't. And he's most importantly loved, while she is looked at like the spawn of Satan, and pushed around. Can Shikamaru Nara possibly unfreeze the new goth girl, Sakura Haruno's heart, or will she shatter before he can help? WARNING, later chapters may contain graphic sexual scenes, lemon, and all that other good stuff. :P I know the summary may sound a little off, but it will be easier to read, once the story progresses. So R&R!, and Enjoy Readers!

**Shikamaru: OMFG, FINALLY A STORY WITH ME IN IT! It's about freaking time! It's my time to shine! Yeah baby yeah! *Does a disco dance***

**TemarixKiwi: =.= Oh god. He's going Austin Powers...No comment...**

**Shikamaru: Yeah Baby! It's time to shag!**

**TemarixKiwi: Shut it, or else I'll forget about this story, and write another one-**

**Shikamaru: NO! I wanna be in this story! DX**

**TemarixKiwi: That's what I thought. ^^ Now enough with the Austin Powers stuff, or I'll feed you to Fat Bastard. XD**

**Sakura: Hey Guys!**

**Shikamaru: Hey Sakura. Yes! I get to be with Sakura in this story!**

**Sakura: O.o'''' Yes Shika. You do.**

**Shikamaru: Shika? What the-**

***Shikamaru and Sakura bickering in the background***

**TemarixKiwi: OK! ANYWAY! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI! ENJOY THE STORY! THANX! :3**

**-TemarixKiwi**

**

* * *

**

"Oi! Shikamaru! Yo, dawg over here!" A pineapple headed teen turned around to hear his name called. He looked over to the source of the person. It was his friend Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru smirked, and walked over to his friend. They bumped fists, and stared at the girls. "Damn! Lil' momma has got it going ON!" Kiba said, looking at Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru scoffed. "She's just an annoying bitch." Shikamaru said. Kiba looked over at his friend, and smirked. "Why don't you go ask out Temari? I heard she is a hot-headed one, ne?" Kiba said, taking off his shirt, showing his nice sunkissed skin, and nice toned abs. Ino came over. "Hey Kiba. Sexy body. See ya later." She blew a kiss, and walked away. "I sure get more ass then you do Shikamaru, just ask her." Kiba said. Shikamaru scowled. "Tch, no. I don't want to deal with her. Besides, isn't she moving to some place called Konoha?" "Yeah why?" "Just wondering." Kiba looked in his backpack, and pulled out two Corona's. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Kiba. You know were not suppose to have alchohol on school grounds. Dumbass." He said, taking the bottle, and shoving it in his bag. Kiba smirked.

"Fuck school. It's like this place doesn't have any rules anyway. Just look at the Principle! Tsunade drinks sake and all the alchohol in this school. She doesn't give a fuck what we do." Kiba said, popping the bottle open, and taking a swig. "She wouldn't even care if we had sex with someone on the school campus." He said smirking.

"Touché." Shikamaru said, popping his open as well. "Hey, Kiba. Who's that over there?" Shikamaru said pointing to a pink haired girl walking by herself.

"Oh, her? She's the new girl. I think her name is Sakura or something. You didn't hear that we wear getting a new student? I think she's hot, if I could just see her face." Kiba said, winking to a girl who walked by, waving.

Shikamaru's eyes never left the girl. She had the cutest shade of unsual pastel pink hair, that was layered in an emo style. The top half cut short, with her bangs to the side, cut in a diagonal angle down, with her middle layered but longer, and the rest straight. Her middle layer, stopped just past her neck and the rest stopped at her shoulder blades. She had black, dark magenta and purple highlights throughout her hair, that brought out her pink hair. Her hair was parted on both sides in the front, in side ponytails that stuck out in a cute way. He then looked at her hourglass body. He almost drooled at what she was wearing. A purple tube top with a black cross on it that showed her nice developed breast, which were a C cup, that stopped just below her belly button, that showed off her piercing. He looked closer, and saw that it was a black diamond PlayBoy bunny navel barbell piercing. _'Someone's naughty, eh? Hey! What the hell am I thinking? I don't even know her! Or seen her face! But damn, she has a nice body! And that PlayBoy bunny barbell piercing is turning me on. Oh man, what a drag!' _Shikamaru thought.

She had a denim mini jacket that she held in her arm as she walked, and each step she took, showed her nice creamy legs. Her skirt was a dark purple, that flared out at the bottom, with a chain hanging off of it, that was attached to her pyramid stud belt. Her skirt was 7in. long. And against school rules, if the school **had **any. Her skirt showed her nice round ass, that had black leather leggings covering it, and if Shikamaru's calculations were correct, a g-string underneath. God he was a perv. Then he saw her wearing sexy purple and black open toe stilettos. She looked VERY sexy in Shikamaru's case. _'Someone shops at HotTopic.' _Shikamaru thought. What caught his attention, was people whispering and looking at her weird. He scowled. He didn't like the way they looked at her. Her head was downcast, and her shoulders slumped. She looked, very depressed.

He then saw the school jock, Sasuke Uchiha walk up to her. Shikamaru growled, which made Kiba look at him, then follow his eyes. Kiba smirked. _'I think Shikamaru is going to be getting laid __**very **__soon. Time to do my magic.' _He thought. He watched as Sasuke got to the new girl, and she just brushed by him, like he was never there. He turned, and grabbed her wrist. Shikamaru got up, but Kiba stopped him. "Dude. Don't. We don't want a fight to break out between you and Sasuke. You remember what happened last time, right?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded. They watched as Sakura yanked her wrist out of his grip, and kicked him in the crotch. Kiba and Shikamaru winced. "Dude, I think I actually felt that." Kiba said, putting his hands over his 'precious place'. "Me too. She does look strong. Damn, stilettos must hurt!" Kiba said. Shikamaru smirked. The Uchiha did deserve it. No guy touches a lady, without knowing them, and avoiding getting hit their 'sacred' stuff. They watched as Sasuke fell to the ground, and curled into a ball, and heard people gasp. OH SHIT. Sasuke's fangirls were coming. Head of the club, was Karin Karmesta(I don't know her last name, and don't even know if she has one.) They walked up to Sakura, and Karin gave her an ugly glare.

"You have no RIGHT, to touch, let alone kick Sasuke-kun! You slut!" Karin said, her minions nodding in approval, and glaring. Karin should of just walked by and said nothing. Because the next minute, she found herself on the ground, glasses broken, and Sakura straddling her, and choking her. She gasped for air, but Sakura didn't let go. Shikamaru could finally see her face. He looked over her heart shaped face. Plump lips, that had lip gloss on them, a nose piercing, black eyeliner, purple mascara, dark purple and black eyeshadow, and fierce mint green eyes that he couldn't take his eyes off of. He smirked as he watched her strangle the living day lights out of Karin, but she shouldn't of opened her mouth, and said that. Sakura finally let go, and got off kicking her in the side, after she had enough. Karin's face was purple, and she was gasping for air, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her minions went to her side, and tried to comfort her. They looked at her, then froze. She gave them the most dangerous death glare that could make Gaara run for his life. They shivered in fear. She then spoke.

"Next time, you want to fuck with someone, and call them a _**slut**_," She hissed glaring at them more, "Don't fuck with ME. I will rip your fucking throat out, and feed it to the crows. I suggest you watch your step, **Bitch**." She said, walking away, flipping them off.

Shikamaru was awestruck. She was so sexy and hot, he couldn't take it. Her voice was so velvety, and hot, he wanted to hear her moan his name, if he got the chance. Just thinking about her in bed with him, was giving him a hard on. Kiba looked at Shikamaru.

"So, Shikamaru, you going in for the catch?" He asked smirking.

"Hell yeah. I want a piece of that. I know I'm a player, but damn she is better looking then the other girls here. And she sounds so sexy when she talks with venom in her voice, and her fierce green eyes ablaze." He said smirking.

"I gotta meet this chick." Kiba said finishing his Corona, and throwing it out. He chuckled, and dragged Shikamaru with him.

"You gonna be a player with this girl, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. I have to meet her first." He said smirking.

They both walked into the school as the bell rang, and went to homeroom.

**In Kakashi-sensei's Homeroom...**

They arrived, and sat in their seats. Kiba pulled out another Corona, and opened it. Shikamaru looked at him.

"Damn man. Do you have a whole fucking stash in your backpack or something.?" Shikamaru asked.

Kiba looked at him , and smirked. "No. This is my last one. I can hold my liquor, unlike you." He said grinning. Shikamaru scowled.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds, they will not heal." _Shikamaru heard. "What the hell?" He whispered. He turned around to see the new girl, sitting at the back corner of the room, her knees to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them, and her iPod blasting music. _"_Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real." He heard her whisper. He recognized the song as Crawling by Linkin Park. They were a good band at that. She had good taste in music. He saw her looking out the window, her eyes full of sorrow, hate, and what Shikamaru could tell, hurt. She must be lonely.

He got up from his seat, and walked back her way. Eyes followed him, as he made it closer to Sakura. He ignored the stares and whispers he heard. He got closer to her, when he heard, "What do you want? Go away. Don't hurt me. Just please leave me alone." He heard her whisper. He felt a pang in his chest. Was this girl, thinking that he was going to hurt her? He would never hit a girl ever in his life. Her head was now in her legs, her layered hair, falling over her arms, onto her legs. He looked back, and saw people giving him dirty looks, and whispering. He gave them a death glare, and they all turned around. He took a step closer, then sat in front of her. She brought her head up, and looked at him shocked. He smirked. "Hey." He said calmly.

"W-What are you doing? Don't you hate me for being on this planet. Everybody hates me. They look at me like I'm the spawn of Satan. Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, taking out her headphones, and looking at him.

"What? I'm being nice because your new, and I want to be respectful. Not some jerk, that will push you around." He said holding out his hand. She took it.

"Nara. Shikamaru Nara." He said smirking, watching her giggle at his James Bond reaction.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno." She said, imitating him. He just chuckled, and helped her up. She smiled at him, and he could see that her canine teeth were like razors.

"Do you, sharpen your canine teeth?" He asked. She bobbed her head to the side, and put her black fingernails to her mouth.

"Yeah. I do it, so no one, messes or fucks with me. If they do, I hiss at them, and they think I'm some freak vampire." She said. Shikamaru noticed her flinch when she said 'freak'.

"Now I know what happened to make Karin so scared." He said chuckling. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah, that bitch ain't got nothing on me." She said. They laughed, and talked for a bit. Shikamaru introduced her to Kiba, and they shook hands. He called her hot, and got wacked on the head by Shikamaru. She blushed, and he said sorry. They talked and laughed, getting looks from the kids in the room, and the bell rang, for class to start. They picked up there stuff, and Sakura handed them her schedule. Shikamaru smirked. "Guess we have the same classes together. That's cool." He said. "Yeah, Umm, Shikamaru?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for being friends with me. I mean nice to me." She said looking away. He chuckled. "We can be friends Sakura. Your new, so you can be friends with me, Kiba, and Naruto, who has yet to get here yet." He said. She smiled. "Ok. Let's go." She said. "Yeah." Shikamaru put his arm around her waist, then froze. _'What the hell am I doing? Seriously! Now she's gonna hate me! Fuck!' _He thought. "Eh, Umm, Sorry Sakura." He said. She giggled. "It's ok. I don't mind." She said as they walked. He wrapped his arm around her waist again, feeling her belly button ring against his hand. He got hard. Shit. They continued to walk, as Shikamaru got a hard on, and Sakura laughed as he started walking weird.

They watched as people looked at them shocked, some dropping their books and binders. They started whispering, "Hey isn't that Shikamaru Nara, and the new girl Sakura Haruno?" "Yeah. I can't believe Shikamaru got her already. What a player.", That is until Shikamaru let go of Sakura's waist, and went over, and punched the guy. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut about her, and me. _**We **_are none of your business. So fuck off, already. Next time, it won't be your face." He said walking back to Sakura, putting his arm around Sakura's waist, and continued to class. They made it there on time, with all eyes on them. Sakura flipped them off, they gave her a dirty look, and Shikamaru glared at them, and they shut up. They all sat in the back, near a hyper blonde.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? HEY! Who's the cutie?" A blonde asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto, this is Sakura. She's the new student." He said nodding to the pinkette, well pinkette with highlights. He grinned.

"Hey Sakura! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" He said shaking her hand. She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I hope we can be friends." She said sitting down.

"Hell yeah! Sure, no problem!" He said grinning. She blushed.

"Thanks." She said. Shikamaru sat down next to her, and Kiba went to go sit by some girls. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes at his friend. And Kiba calls him a player. Kiba practically had sex with EVERY girl in the school, and he says Shikamaru is a player. Shikamaru leaned back and closed his eyes, with his hands propped behind his head. He felt relaxed, until he felt something poking his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Sakura grinning at him, with her finger pulled back. He smirked, then closed his eyes again. Sakura popped in her headphones, and blasted her iPod out. She leaned her head against Shikamaru's shoulder. Naruto, was just being Naruto, and drawing Ramen. His eyes sparkling. Sakura smirked, and closed her eyes.

The whole class went by with a breeze, like homeroom. Shikamaru and Sakura slept through the whole class. Not yelled at once, because the teachers don't give a flying fuck. Sakura woke up, laying on a bump, and heard Naruto laughing. She averted her eyes up, and saw Shikamaru wide-eyed and blushing like crazy. She looked down, to see a tent in his pants. She blushed, and got up so fast, her skirt rode up her ass showing her g-string.(She took off her leggings, and said "Screw school rules. I'm taking these off.") Shikamaru's eyes almost popped out of his head, and he was so close to grabbing her, and fucking her right there. But he would have to wait.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Shikamaru! I'm-"

"Sakura, it's ok. Anyway, Naruto shut up. It's not funny." Naruto was in tears laughing.

"Oh my *laugh*, that was *laugh* fucking funny! *laugh*" Naruto yelled, falling off his chair, which made Shikamaru and Sakura laugh. They laughed for 5 minutes, until Asume told them to shut up. They wiped the tears that came out of their eyes, and packed there stuff for lunch. naruto ran out the door so fast, that the hinges almost came off! They only had school half a day. School ended at 11. Which everybody including Sakura was happy about. The bell rang, and they headed to lunch.

**Lunchroom...**

They got there, and bought their food. Shikamaru got riceballs, sushi wrapped in seaweed, and a Coke. Sakura got dango, shiratama anmitsu, a roll of sushi, and lemonade. And lastly, Kiba got steak, gristle, rice, and his Corona out of his backpack. They walked out behind the school, and sat down by a tree. "Hey! Kiba! Over here man!" He heard Naruto yell. "I'll see you guys later. Naruto and I, have to talk about something." He said smirking. He got up, and ran over to Naruto, leaving Shikamaru and Sakura alone. Sakura bit into her dango, and sighed. "Oh my kami. They have good food." She said closing her eyes, her head tilted back. Shikamaru glanced at her, and then her slender neck. _'Damn hard ons! Go the fuck away!' _He thought. He picked up his chopsticks, and took a bite of his sushi. "Yeah. They do have good food." He said smirking. Sakura gave him puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked, looking at her quizically.

"Can I, maybe...I don't know, have a bite?" She asked.

"Why didn't you get any in the lunch line?" He said.

"I didn't want to." She said, smiling. He sighed.

"Oh man. What a drag... Here." He said holding the chopsticks with a piece of sushi on it. She opened her mouth, and took it. She giggled. "Yum." She said. He smiled. "Better?" She nodded. "Yeah." "Good, now eat your own food." He said. She pouted, but nodded. They ate the rest of their food in silence. They got up, threw their stuff away, and went back inside. Then Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Hey Sakura?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah?" She said. He blushed lightly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Umm, are you doing anything tonight, that your parents wouldn't mind?" He saw her flinch.

"I-I don't have parents... They disowned me...They threw me out of the house, and called me a whore...So I live by myself in an apartment. My aunt supports me, by giving me money every 2 months. But I wouldn't mind..." She said, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Then she felt warmth envelope her. She looked up, her tears falling to see Shikamaru hugging her. He looked down at her. "Don't cry. I hate it when girls cry. Don't cry Sakura. If you want, you can stay the night at my place." He said. She nodded, and let him go. "Thanks Shikamaru. I'll go to my house, and pack my clothes, and other stuff." She said. He nodded, and handed her a paper with his address, and phone number. "I'll see you later." She said, waving to him, then running off to her house. She ran home fast, and made it early. She packed all her things, and headed to Shikamaru's house. She looked at his address. Her eyes widened, and she smiled.

He only lived a street down from her. She took a short cut through the house behind her developement. Kings Plantation was a nice neighborhood.(Kings Plantation is a real neighborhood. Mostly all my friends live there. I live 10 minutes away. The place is so freaking nice, but the houses have outrageous prices. There is more than one Kings Plantation. If you look it up on google, you will never find which one I live near. :P) She ran down the street, and made it to a nice cream colored house, that had light brown shudders. The place was really nice, but mostly all the houses looked alike, besides the numbers on the houses, and the street names. She walked up the grey stone pathway, and rung the doorbell. She heard footsteps, and saw Shikamaru open it. He smiled and let her in. "I didn't expect you to be here so soon." He said. She smirked. "I only live a street over from you. I could just run over, if I wanted to." She said. He smiled. "Make your self at home, Sakura. You deserve it." He said, taking her bags, and putting them by the couch. She smiled, and nodded. She plopped on the couch, and sighed. The next minute, she fell asleep.

Shikamaru came in, and saw her sleeping peacefully, with her headphones in, and iPod in her hand. At least he could look at her now, without getting any thoughts. She was wearing a 'Marilyn Manson' shirt, and red shorts. He sighed, then walked over to the love seat. He sat down, and turned on the flatscreen. He flipped through the channels, and found a movie on. "Rocky Horror Picture Show...What is-" He whispered, but heard a scream. He jumped up, and got a shotgun from behind the chair. "What happened? Oh Sakura your-" "YES! YES, YES, YES! I love Rocky Horror Picture Show!" She said jumping up and down. She looked at Shikamaru, and sweatdropped. "Umm, S-Shika the gun." She said pointing to it. "Oh, sorry...Shika?" He said. She nodded. "Yeah. That's your new nickname from me." She smiled. He smirked. "Fine then. My new name for you is Cherry." He said. She looked at him weird. "Cherry?" "Your name means Cherry Blossoms. So I used Cherry for short." He said. She nodded. "Fine with me, Shika-_kun_." She said smirking. He smiled. "Just watch your movie." He said. She nodded, and got settled on the couch. She actually felt at home, even it was her and Shikamaru's first meeting. She knew one thing though. She felt safe around him, and at peace.

* * *

**Ok! That was Chapter one of Fire and Ice! I hope it wasn't confusing to anybody, and kinda off. It looks rushed, but chapter 2 will be better. Please R&R! No flames or bad reviews please. I won't take them. Thanx for reading Chapter 1! Chapter 2 should be up soon too. Thanx!**

**Shikamaru: Well, that was a good chapter. Except for the hard ons I kept getting from looking at Sakura's revealing clothing. Are you a perv?**

**TemarixKiwi: =.= No. Are you a perv. You were the one who was looking up Sakura's skirt. **

**Shikamaru: ...**

**Sakura: I liked the first chapter! I really liked how Shika fed me. **

**Shikamaru: *blushes* Can you please not call me that around people. It's so embarrassing!**

**Naruto: Hey guys!**

**Sakura: Hey Naruto! How did you like chapter 1?**

**Naruto: It was good. I hope chapter 2 has more stuff. Chapter 1 is a good way to get people to get more interested in the story! Even if I'm in it! Bel- I mean Dattebayo!**

**TemarixKiwi: Thankyou to any readers that R&R chapter 1. I want good reviews, and I hope Chapter 2 will be up soon! Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Fire and Ice**

** Chapter 2: One Kiss Is All It Takes!**

**Shikamaru: HELL YEAH! Finally Chapter 2! What's gonna happen?**

**TemarixKiwi: You have to wait and see.**

**Sakura: Oh god...I hope it's nothing perverted...**

**TemarixKiwi: It's not. Don't worry. We won't get to the perverted stuff until later...Like the next chapter! Jk, Jk! Now onto the story! :P**

**Naruto: TemarixKiwi doesn't own Naruto! DISCLAIMER! Dattebayo!**

**

* * *

**Sakura woke up feeling warm. She tried to get up, but couldn't. "What the-" She looked down to see Shikamaru sleeping peacefully, with his arms wrapped around her, in his bed. She smiled, and decided to fuck with him. She slowly got out of his grasp, took her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in her bra and g-string. She got back in his warmth, hearing him grunt. She smirked, and leaned into his ear.

"I had fun last night, Shika." She whispered. Then she was lying on the floor laughing. Shikamaru sat up so fast, he knocked her off the bed. He looked down at the laughing Sakura.

"That was so not funny! What a drag..." He mumbled. He put his hand out for Sakura, and she eagerly grabbed it. She smirked at him. He grinned.

"I could actually get you to say we had fun last night." He said. She blushed, and smacked his arm. He laughed.

She put her shirt, and shorts back on, then headed down to the living room. She plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV. She watched Jump Start on Mtv while doing her morning yoga. She put her headphones in, and did her usual routine. "I'm the type of girl, you wanna chew all my bubble gum." She sang. Shikamaru came down, with shorts on, and no shirt.(Major HOT!) He looked at Sakura, and saw her doing yoga. He grinned, and sat in the love seat. He changed her channel, and watched as she scowled. She took an earphone out, and looked at him. "I was watching that." She said. "What's the point of watching Jump Start, if you have your earphones in, ne?" She huffed, and continued her yoga, putting her earphone back in. Shikamaru looked back at the TV, and sighed. He was still tired, and now had a headache because of Sakura's little joke. He went to the kitchen, and got a pain pill for headaches. He came back to see Sakura rolling her yoga mat up. "That was fast yoga." He said drinking some water. "I only do yoga for 10 minutes, then take a shower, then watch movies." She said.

"I'm going to take a shower. See ya in a bit." She said, walking back upstairs, to his room, then the bathroom with her bag. She closed the door, and locked it. Sighing, she slid down the door, with her knees to her chest. She sat there for a minute, then got up, taking her clothes off in the process. She turned the water on hot, and let the steam fog the room. She stepped in, and almost shrieked. Cold, and hot did not mix well. She relaxed as the water calmed and loosened her tense muscles. She grabbed a shampoo bottle, and poured some on her head. It smelled of ocean and coconuts, with a hint of pineapple. She smiled. Just like Shikamaru. She scrubbed it in good, then rinsed it out, and used the same kind, but conditioner. She let that in, while she washed. She rinsed off, rinsed out her hair, and shut the water off. She got out, grabbed a towel, and dried off. She looked in her bag, and pulled out underwear and a bra, purple ripped skinny jeans, studded belt, Bob Marley shirt, and purple leopard stiletto heels. She got dressed, and walked downstairs.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was flipping through channels trying to get his mind off his hard-on, that he got earlier. _'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! What is she doing to me? I can't stop thinking about her and me in bed.' _He thought. Then he heard feet. He looked up, and saw Sakura coming down. _'Damn! She looks! Looks! Lo- I can't even think of a word to say for this!' _He thought. She looked at him, and smiled. He smirked, and got up. "You look nice." He said. "Thanks." Sakura said. "So...What do you want to do? I'm in the mood for a movie too, uh if that's ok with you." He said. "Well duh. I told u I watch movies after my yoga and shower." She said plopping on the couch.

"FAIL." He said.

"What?"

"The guy on TV. He ran into a pole."

"Dumbass." He laughed. "Wanna do something?"

"Um sure? But what Shika?" She asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Swimming?" He said.

"Sure! I would love too! Let's go.!" She said. Shikamaru followed her upstairs, and saw her getting her stuff ready. He started packing his stuff.

"DONE!" She said. He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Holy shit!" He said amazed. They walked down with their stuff, well Shikamaru. Sakura made him carry everything. He sighed. They walked out of the house, and down the street.

"Um, shouldn't we get a ride?" She asked.

"No. The pool's right there, Sakura." He said pointing to the massive place, that was packed full of people, and kids. She went wide-eyed.

"Holy cow! This place is rocking sweet!" She said running up to the place. She walked up to the person in the window. "Um, 2 pool passes please." She asked the girl at the window. She frowned. "Umm, do you even have a swimsuit?" She asked. "Yeah. It's with Shikamaru." She said pointing to the irritated, and tired boy. She looked up and glared at Sakura. "Here...Bitch..." She mumbled. Sakura walked past her. "Hoe." She whispered. The girl slammed her fisted hand on the table. Sakura smirked. She stopped. "Shikamaru. My stuff please. You know I love you babe." She said. He looked at her. She whispered. "Just play along. I'm trying to piss off that girl." He smirked. He leaned into her, and kissed her lips.

She was not expecting that. She was not expecting Shikamaru Nara, to kiss her. She leaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Shika...Stop." She whispered hotly. He groaned, and let go. She looked at the girl and smirked. She got her stuff, and went into the changing room, and so did Shikamaru. They both came out, and Shikamaru was looking at Sakura. He smirked. "Nice swimsuit." He said. She blushed, and cannonballed in the pool. She came back up, and smirked at him. "Come on, Shika. Ur not scared of the water are you?" She smirked seeing him blush. "Aw, is little baby boo boo Shikamaru too scared.?" She said pouting and batting her eyelashes at him. He growled, and tackled her in the water. She fell back gasping, and then was pulled under water. She came back up coughing, and glaring at a laughing Shikamaru. "Aw, is little Sakura boo boo all wet?" He said laughing. She smirked, and tackled him. He fell back, but kept his composure.

"Hey! Do you two want to be kicked out? Knock it off!" They turned to see a redhead. Sakura frowned. It was the slut from school. Karin. What the hell was she doing here? Shikamaru and Sakura exchanged looks, and then glared at her.

"What the hell do you care, you slutty bitch." They both said in unison. They smirked and did high-fives to each other. Karin's face flamed red with anger and embarrassment. Everybody at the pool started laughing at her. She scoffed, crossed her arms, and stalked off. Sakura sat back, and floated. She closed her eyes and sigh. She felt something or _someone_ over her. She opened her eyes to seeing a smirking Shikamaru. Her eyes widened. "SHIKA DON'T-" He tackled her into the water again.

"HEY! IF YOU TWO WANT SEX, GO GET A ROOM! NO SEX IN THE POOL!" The lifeguard laughed. Sakura blushed. Shikamaru laughed.

"Thanks for the advice Jiraiya." He said. Jiraiya smirked, and turned to watching the girls on the diving board. Sakura slapped him on the head. "Ow." He looked at her. She was not happy.

"I was kidding." He chuckled.

"Sure..." She said. They had a good time at the pool. Sakura got a tan, and Shikamaru got his leg pissed on by a little 5 year old.**(A/N: That seriously happened to my cuz, and he was pissed. xD I laughed my ass off.) **It was getting dark, and time to go. They walked back to Shikamaru's house.

"Well, I'll see you later Shikamaru. I'm gonna go home." She said. He nodded, then did the unthinkable. He leaned in, and kissed her lips. She responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shikamaru stepped back with a blush on his face.

"Umm, I'll see you later, Sakura." He said before closing his door. Sakura was red. She walked down the street to her house and thought. _'Am I really falling for him? It's only the second day...Oh my god.'_ She thought before stepping into her house.

* * *

**DX I'm so extremely sorry! I know it's short, but I'm working on my other story's right now too so it's hard. I'm so sorry. Please don't yell at me. I know it sucks. 3rd chapter will hopefully be better. I'm sorry!**

**-Temari**

**Next Chapter. Chapter 3: Absent and You Lied To Me.**

**I'll give you guys a brief look at chapter 3.**

"Shika. Why?" Sakura asked shaking. Shikamaru smirked.

"You really think I would befriend you that easily. I'm popular around here. A lady's man. Your just a stupid girl who fell for me, and I don't want anything to do with you." He said. Sakura's eyes widened, before they slitted, and were filled with rage.

"You son of a bitch. How could you do this to me? I had no friends! Nobody wanted me! I've known you for almost 2 months, and you betray me! Why? Why would you choose what your friends say over me, and go along with it?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. He chuckled.

"Sakura. Your naive. I liked you at first, but your just a lost cause now. Bye." He said before walking with his group. Everybody laughed at her. One thing made her stop though. She thought she heard him say, "I'm sorry Sakura." She got up off the ground, and ran far out of the school as fast as she could. She ran until she bumped into a chest. She looked up to see Naruto there. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto! Help me!" She said crying into his chest. He rubbed her back, and then said some words to her.

"I can help you Sakura. I know what really happened." He said before leading her to his orange Ducati.

* * *

**I'll update soon. Please don't bitch out at me. Byezz.**


	3. Author Note

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! READ PLEASE!**

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Hello my readers! I have an announcement. It's not a good one though.**

**I started Freshman today in 9th grade! :D It was awesome, and I made alot of new friends. Anyway,**

**Since I started HS, I'm going to be real busy, and have to focus on my grades alot this year. That means no**

**D's or F's on my report card in the first marking period. If that happens, I go to Christian school(Even though I'm Christian, I don't want to. Reason being, because I want**

**to be with all my friends, and not people I don't know, and wearing stupid uniforms every day.) Anyway back to this note and not my social life, I'm sorry if I don't update my stories**

**on time, like I would do usually, so bear with me. I'm going to try and type my stories when I'm at my dad's house. Which is everyday, but only for like 4-5 hours. I'm writing some**

**new stories right now, and that's including the chapter for BCB, Fire and Ice, and one of my new stories. It's called The Kyuubi's Blossom. It's a NaruSaku. So watch out, and read for that. For those who are reading Whatever You Like, if you've seen that that is on HIATUS and your reading my other stories, I kinda lost inspiration on that story, so if anybody wants to help me get through the last 1 or 2 chapters(Yes it is almost done), please let me know. I don't want to just delete it, and get people pissed off at me. So please let me know.**

**Thanx.- Temari3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok! here is chapter 3 enjoy.**

** Fire and Ice**

** Chapter 3: Absent and You Lied To Me**

**

* * *

**_It's been 2 months into the shcool year, that Shikamaru and Sakura known each other. They were going good so far. Everything seemed perfect in Sakura's eyes. But she felt like something bad was going to happen. She just couldn't put her finger on it._

Sakura woke up to her cell phone ringing. She picked it up, and answered.

"Hello?" She sighed.

"Wake up, Beautiful." She heard a voice on the other line. She smiled. He knew how to wake someone up.

"Well good morning to you too Shikamaru. How's your morning going?" She asked. There was a pregnant silence.

"Shika? Shikamaru you there?" She said.

"Yeah. My morning is going...good." He said. To her, it sounded as if he was hiding something. She shrugged it off.

"I'll see you later, bye." She giggled. He laughed and hung up. She got dressed, ate, and was out the door. She got to school, and walked in. She walked to her locker, and put her jacket in there, then walked to homeroom. She was getting this twisting and guilt feeling in her stomach. She didn't like it. Either it was she didn't eat enough, or someone died or something. She walked to the homeroom door. It was never closed, nor locked. She tried opening it again. With a huge tug, she opened it. Everything flashed before her eyes. She opened the door, and the next minute, she was covered in a bucket of water. She growled, and pulled off the bucket. Her clothes were soaked, and she was pissed. _Very_ pissed off, because a snobby little snicker was coming from a snobby little bitch. Make that _Slut._ Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"Just you wait bitch. Your going to get it." Sakura said straight to Karin. She scoffed.

"And what the hell do you think you can do to me? Sure you grabbed my throat the first time, but i'm not going to fall for that again. Besides, your soaking wet, and have to walk around like that." She said flipping her hair, and laughing.

Sakura smirked. "Slutty little Whore Karin, I have an extra pair of clothes. I'm always prepared for these things. Just you wait. When I get back at you, your going to wish you fucked with someone else. No wait. _You've _already did that. I can see that your such a whore, you dress like a skank and try to get attention, when guys just look at you like a prostitute. YOU are one. Stupid bitch." Sakura said before walking out the room, the door slamming shut. She went to her locker to get fresh clothes, but she heard laughing and 'Oooing' coming from the room. She smirked. The bitch needed it. Just wait till Sakura gets her back. It will not be pretty. She will regret ever even touching Sakura. _'Just you wait Karin.' _She thought walking to her locker.

The whole day went by with a smooth slick. She was worried though. Shikamaru didn't show up in ANY of their classes together. He can't be sick. He sounded fine this morning. What was his excuse for not coming? Sakura didn't know. All she knew was that something was up. She was going to find out. Oh yes she would.

**Next day...**

Oh fuck. That bitch. That fucking bitch, whore, slut, hoe, fag, whatever the hell she was! Sakura didn't care. All she knew was that she was surrounded by all her classmates in the hallway, and she was on the ground. Karin was smirking at her, and she was sick and tired of everything. Shikamaru _**was **_knowhere to be seen. She hadn't seen him yesterday. She heard footsteps coming towards them. _'Please be a teacher. Please be a fucking teacher. Please..PLEASE!' _She thought. It was revelaed to be FINALLY Shikamaru who was smirking at her? _'Fuck my life...' _She thought.

"Shika! Shikamaru where have you-"

"Cut the crap Sakura. Just stop. I don't want anything to do with you." Shikamaru said now glaring at her. Her eyes widened.

"Wha-What the...why?" She asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Shikamaru smirked.

"Your just an annoying bitch. That's all." He said.

"Shika. Why?" Sakura asked shaking. Shikamaru smirked.

"You really think I would befriend you that easily. I'm popular around here. A lady's man. Your just a stupid girl who fell for me, and I don't want anything to do with you." He said. Sakura's eyes widened, before they slitted, and were filled with rage.

"You son of a bitch. How could you do this to me? I had no friends! Nobody wanted me! I've known you for almost 2 months, and you betray me! Why? Why would you choose what your friends say over me, and go along with it?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. He chuckled.

"Sakura. Your naive. I liked you at first, but your just a lost cause now. Bye." He said before walking with his group. Everybody laughed at her. One thing made her stop though. She thought she heard him say, "I'm sorry Sakura." She got up off the ground, and ran far out of the school as fast as she could. She ran until she bumped into a chest. She looked up to see Naruto there. Her eyes widened.

"Naruto! Help me!" She said crying into his chest. He rubbed her back, and then said some words to her.

"I can help you Sakura. I know what really happened." He said before leading her to his orange Ducati. He got on, and Sakura got on in the back, sobbing. Naruto clenched his fists. _'Damn him. Why did he have to go along with what __**they **__said? What the hell Shikamaru.' _Naruto thought as he road off to his house, Sakura clutching his jacket in her fists, and crying her eyes out. When they got to his house, he carried Sakura inside, and put her on the couch. She sobbed.

"Why...Why did he do this to me! WHY!" She cried.

"Sakura! SAKURA! I'll tell you, just please calm down." Naruto said. Sakura did what he said, and listened. Naruto started.

"It started when Shikamaru first moved here. He was like you, except that he well...had parents...Anyway, Shikamaru used to be a member of a gang called the Akatsuki where he used to live. They were the baddest gang around here, and how Shikamaru got with them, is beyond me. The Akatsuki were ruthless...They didn't care about anyone. They had no feelings, remorse, or any emotions at all. Out of all of them, Shikamaru was the only one who hid his feelings and emotions around him. I'm gonna skip past the parts that would be boring to you, and you wouldn't understand them, so here it goes. Shikamaru was tired of being in their gang, so he told them he wanted to quit. They almost beat him dead! I'm serious too! They said that once you join, theres no getting out. So on a night they weren't there, he snuck out and ran for his life. He moved here to get away from them, and somehow they found him. The reason that he couldn't see you, came to school, and said those things was because he was trying to protect you." Naruto finished. Sakura's eyes widened.

"This doesn't make any sense though! How was he trying to protect me! Protecting someone doesn't mean stepping on them, and betraying them!" Sakura said getting angry. "He's just a chea-"

"SAKURA, THEY WERE GOING TO KILL YOU IF HE DIDN'T!" Naruto yelled. Sakura felt like her heart stopped.

"Wha...W-What?...They were going to kill me..how do they even know me..." Sakura said shaking, tears in her eyes. Naruto hugged her.

"They've been watching Shikamaru ever since he moved here. They were waiting for an opening to use on him. That's when you moved here, and they saw you. Your his weakness, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura's tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I-I...understand.. I need to see him.." Sakura got up, and ran out of the door.

"Sakura! WAIT! You don't know what your getting yourself into! STOP!" Naruto yelled. It was too late. Sakura was gone.

Sakura ran to Shikamaru's house as fast as she could. Her breath ragged, and her tears falling. Nothing would stop her...Not even **them**.

_'I'm coming for you Shikamaru...I'm sorry!' _

_

* * *

_**I know what your thinking...She updated? Finally! Yeah, but it's short i'm sorry! DX I am very sick, and resting most of the time. Please R&R. If you don't review, I will postpone the chapter, and not update it. I want at least 5-10 reviews before I upload it. So please review, get one of your friends who has a FF, likes this couple, and review, and you will get what you want! Till next time...-TemarixKiwi**

Next Chapter: Fire and Ice Chapter 4: Am I Dead?


End file.
